Lily Mellark
Warning - May Contain Spoilers Book Appearences Little Lily Without You Under The Willow Tree (Coming Soon) Birth and Family Lily Primrose Rue Mellark is the youngest child of Katniss and Peeta Mellark. Unlike how it is written in Mockingjay, in the Little Lily trilogy the children are the opposite way round, with the girl being the youngest and the boy being the eldest. Lily has an elder brother, Caleb Mellark , who is six years older than her, and her parents are the famous 'star-crossed lovers', Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Home Life Despite being the daughter of the two most popular Victor's in history, Lily is not popular. She is constantly bullied, mostly by Calypsa and Dio Emment , and doesn't have many friends until after she becomes a Victor. Then, although everyone wants to be her friend because she is famous, Lily decides her only true friend is a young girl named Ria. Despite being a famous archer, Katniss never passed on her skills or talked of her Games to either of her children, so Lily does not go hunting to pass the time. Instead, she spends her time studying for school or reading, not going out so the bullies can not torment her. After her first Games, however, Katniss prepares her daughter for the Capitol and for her new job as a mentor, and teaches her how to fire a bow and arrow properly, and how to intergrate herself into Capitol community. As it happens, however, Lily does not get to mentor the tributes in the 101st Hunger Games as she has to compete again. 100th Hunger Games - Little Lily Reaping Lily was thrown into the 100th Games along with her elder brother, Caleb, and her enemies Calypsa and Dio Emment. Caleb was originally Reaped, but due to the Quarter Quell twist, he had to also admit he had a younger sister and she had to compete also. Whilst Lily was on the Reaping stage, Calypsa pushed passed her and Lily nearly fell over. However, the escort doesn't notice this. District Token Her mother's famous Mockingjay Pin, on which her father has inscribed 'Good Luck Little Lily' Opening Ceremony For Lily, the Opening Ceremony also consists of her birthday party, even if it is a day late. The stylists dress her and Caleb up in outfits based on their parents outfits from twenty-six years ago. Her dress is based on a fire pattern, with a thick black hemline made of the same material Katniss's and Peeta's outfits were made of. Just before they roll out, Lily's stylist sets this hem on fire. Hung on the front on the chariot is a brithday banner for Lily, which is also set on fire with a thick black hem. During the Opening Ceremony, Lily is showered with gifts, the main one being a gold hairpin with a very realistic but fake lily flower. Training During training, Lily and Caleb's first priority is too find a weapon they can both use. They go on what their parents used during their Hunger Games, and decide to learn archery, and throwing knives. Although Caleb is naturally good at knife throwing, Lily cannot even hit the targets, whereas in archery Caleb can't hit a thing and Lily is nearly as good as Katniss was. To make sure she is perfect, Lily spends the entire three days learning the bow and arrow to make sure she is perfect for her session with the Gamemakers. Private Session During her private session, Lily shows off her natural abilty with the bow and arrow. As well as acting 'cute' to keep up with her angle, Lily starts off by shooting the knife-throwing dummy straight through the rope, and shooting light fixtures to show off her accuracy. She doesn't believe this is enough though, and to finish off her show, she arranges wood from the fire-making station underneath yet another light fixture, and shoots the lightbulbs from the floor. The sparks rain onto the wood, and the wood catches into a roaring fire. She eventually scores an 11, higher than the other 47 tributes. Interviews During her interview, Lily keeps with her angle of playing 'cute', and starts off by sitting down and swinging her legs. The interview then goes on, with Lily answering a question about her dress, a dress made of a movie screen material which plays a movie clip of a fire, making Lily seem as if she is on fire. The interviewer then goes on to ask her about the hairclip, and the actual gift-giver is in the audience, prompting Lily to say thankyou to him. Overall, the interview is a success, as is Caleb's. The Games As Lily rises into the arena, she notices a bow and a quiver of arrows. As the gong goes, she runs to get it, but the District 1 Male knocks her over and puts a sword to her throat. Caleb runs over and stabs him, allowing Lily to grab the weapons and run. She runs to the edge of the clearing, and then climbs a tree. She thinks that if she hides here, no one will suspect she was stupid enough to hide so close, so therefore won't spot her. However, Caleb spots her. Luckily none of the Careers do. The Careers go hunting that first night, leaving Caleb to guard. Once he is alone, Lily climbs down her tree and goes to meet him, filling up her supplies from the Career supplies stack. When the Careers come back, Caleb and Lily have to run, Lily killing two people with her arrows. Caleb and Lily spend the day sleeping, before finding a mountain where they can hide. To go explore ahead of her, Caleb tells Lily to stay behind. She is then attacked by Pedro , the male from District 5. Lily is rescued by Caleb, and then they meet Pedro's sister, Willow . They ally with the two, but are then attacked by Calypsa and Dio. Pedro is then killed by Dio, but Lily avenges his death by killing Dio. Calypsa runs, and Caleb, Lily and Willow spend the night on the mountain. Lily stays on guard, watching the fires of all the different tributes beneath her. In the morning, Lily discovers a cave that houses two young children, smaller than her. She recognises them as the District 11 twins, and notices they never let go of each others hand. After Caleb finds them, they take them down to meet Willow. However, Willow isn't there and they hear her scream. They run down the mountain, and Caleb runs ahead to find Willow. However, Lily is found by the Careers and Calypsa, who has joined them, and used as bait to find and take down Caleb. Luckily, they manage to both kill all the Careers, but unfortunatley the twins and Willow are killed by the Careers. Seeing as Lily was used as bait for Caleb, Lily and Caleb split up and go their seperate ways. Later, Lily is found up a tree by a snake-like District 3 boy, who ruins her bow and she has to run, until she reaches a cliff edge. She thinks this is death, but a girl from a tree above throws another bow down to Lily, which she later realises is Calypsa's bow. Lily kills the boy, and gets away alive. However, the next day, Lily finds her brother again, being chased by another tribute. He gets hit in the back, and is on deaths door when Lily runs over to him. She cries, telling him to stay with her, but luckily gets a sponsor gift, a medical cream that heals Caleb. However, Lily knows it is better not to be with him any more, and leaves the medical cream with him, and an arrow so he knows she saved him, and runs back off into the woods. Hiding back in the trees that night, she sees a brother-sister allience beneath her. The brother is the boy who hunted Caleb. She watches as the brother kills his sister, laughing as she screams. Lily jumps from the tree, aiming her arrow at the brother, and shoots him with the words: "You hurt my brother, I kill you. You kill your own sister, I kill you twice." She tries to kill him with one shot, but he dodges it and manages to get her on the floor, the sword at her neck. Lily braces herself for death, but instead a mysterious figure darts in and kills him before he can kill Lily. When she sees the figure, Lily finds the medical cream she left with Caleb, and knows it was him that saved her. The next day, a feast is called at the Cornucopia. Before the feast, Lily recieves a sponsor gift, two hair ties to tie her long hair back when she fights. Also, in her backpack she finds a bottle of poisen which she uses to poisen her arrows At the feast is a gold quiver with an array of arrows inside, engraved with a 12. During the feast, Lily kills an evil looking boy, and Calypsa kills a girl, and and the boy from District 11. Lily and Calypsa reach the quiver at the same time, but Lily grabs it and runs off with it. Inside are arrows of different thoughts, including poisen, fire and explosive types. Lily hides in a tree, and finds the District 9 boy and Aynia beneath it. Tipo , the D9 boy, says he thinks all of the remaining District 12 tributes are a threat, but specifies Lily as 'weak and needy'. To show him who really is weak and needy, Lily shoots him from the tree so she is one person closer to home. Aynia runs away before Lily can get her too. However, two people run back. Aynia comes back, along with the remaining District 11 girl, closely chased by Calypsa. Lily decides to run with the other two girls, avoiding Calypsa. Whilst running, Lily shoots a fire arrow behind her and sets the forest alight, stopping Calypsa and allowing her and the other two girls to run back up the mountain and form a very quick, if reluctant, allience. However, by morning Calypsa has snuck up the mountain and steals the poisen from Lily's bag, forcing it down Aynia and the District 11 girl's throats, killing them instantly. After that, there is just three tributes left, Lily, Caleb and Calypsa. The Game-Makers force them to the Cornucopia for the final fight, and sit back and watch what happens as the Games end. Lily hides in the mouth of the Cornucopia, but watches in horror as Calypsa shoots Caleb in the back. In just one shot, Lily shoots Calypsa with an explosive arrow, ending the girls life in an instant. Lily rushes over to Caleb, offereing to help him with the cream, but Caleb declines, and justs asks for Lily to sing for him. He also gives Lily his District Token, a wooden ball which splits into halves. Inside, on a bed of flower petals, Caleb has given her a diamond as a farwell gift. She watches with tears running down her face as Caleb takes his last breathe. His cannon goes off, and Lily stands up, not as confident as she was when she was fighting. Back to the scared girl she was when she was Reaped. Lily is the Victor. The 101st Hunger Games - Without You Lily is again Reaped into the Hunger Games, this time with the brother of her new best friend. Can Lily survive again, or will he tendencies towards making alliences be her downfall? The 125th Hunger Games - Under The Willow Tree (Coming Soon) Lily's third and final adventure, can she keep the ones she loves alive? Trivia - Things The Books Didn't Tell You *Lily's birthday is actually March the third, the same day as the Reaping. *Lily was originally just called Primrose Rue Mellark, but her mother found it too painful as she looked so much like the girls she was named after. After a few days of her being born, her mother made Lily her first name, and made Primrose Rue her middle names to make it easier for her. *Haymitch Abernathy is Lily's Godfather. *The Mockingjay pin Lily wore in the Arena gave a spark of rebellion, and the Game-Makers did the best they could to extinguish it by killing her. They put the arrows in the feast for Calypsa to get and take Lily out for them, but it didn't work. *The lily hair-pin that was given to Lily was actually given to her by Falcon Crane, the son of Seneca Crane. Falcon has no idea about his father's dark past with Lily's parents. Category:Characters